Amidst The Ruins
Amidst The Ruins '''is the seventh case in Fluxford. It takes place in the cryptic and ominous district of Hellraised Hollow. Plot The Player and Damien go talk to the survivor of the Night of the Unorthodox at the Faith monument when a big explosion happened. The Faith monument was in pieces, and they also find the body of survivor Frank Barooch, gunned down. In the first chapter, the duo suspects three people: Brooklyn Stokes, a local soup kitchen volunteer, Marco Issina, a cameraman, and Jeremy Lutwick, a friend of the victim. It is also discovered that the killer goes hunting and eats yogurt. At the end of the first chapter, the Player is informed by Issina that the victim was being followed at the ice cream parlor. In the second chapter, they investigate the ice cream parlor that the victim was at hours before his death. Two more people were suspected of the murder: ghostwriter Morgan Lightfoot and the victim's boyfriend Gabriel Abbney. The murder weapon, an assault rife, is also discovered, leading to learning that the killer drives a motorcycle. In the third chapter, there were reports of a fight going on at the parlor. In the third chapter, volunteer Brooklyn Stokes and ghostwriter Morgan Lightfoot were arguing: saying that the victim had a crush on them and not the other. After being told that the victim was gay, they both blushed in embarrassment and left in a leisurely manner. After a bit of investigation, the team had enough evidence to arrest Jeremy Lutwick for the murder. Frank and Jeremy were best friends until recently, when the victim came out as homosexual. Disgusted, the extremely homophobic Lutwick sneaked up on the victim while he admired the ruined monument and shot him multiple times. Jeremy was sentenced to 45 years in prison. After the trial, the team interrogated both the victim's boyfriend Gabriel and the victim's ghostwriter Morgan about information of the Night of the Unorthodox. Gabriel led the team to burnt documents with only one eligible word: Transformation. Morgan explains that Faith usually destroys the monuments are running an unethical test there, explaining the ruins. After the case, there were reports of the cistern last case is flooded. Summary '''Victim * Frank Barooch (found gunned down at the Faith monument) Murder Weapon * Assault Rifle Killer * Jeremy Lutwick Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes hunting. *This suspect eats yogurt. *This suspect drives a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bee sting. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats yogurt. *This suspect drives a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown. Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes hunting. *This suspect eats yogurt. *This suspect drives a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown. *This suspect has a bee sting. Suspect's Profile *This suspect goes hunting. *This suspect eats yogurt. *This suspect drives a motorcycle. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats yogurt. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown. Killer's Profile *The killer goes hunting. *The killer eats yogurt. *The killer drives a motorcycle. *The killer wears brown. *The killer has a bee sting. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Faith Monument. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bullet Shells, Faded License) (Victim Revealed: Frank Barooch) * Examine Bullet Shells. (Result: Pink Substance) * Examine Faded License. (New Suspect: Brooklyn Stokes) * Ask Brooklyn if she knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Office) * Investigate Office. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brooklyn) (Clues: Credit Paper, Photo Frame) * Examine Credit Paper. (New Suspect: Marco Issina) * Ask Marco about the victim's work ethic. * Examine Photo Frame. (New Suspect: Jeremy Lutwick) * Ask Jeremy about his friendship with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer goes hunting.) * Analyze Pink Substance. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer eats yogurt.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Learn of the victim's last location from Marco. (Result: Marco eats yogurt) (New Crime Scene: Ice Cream Parlor) * Investigate Ice Cream Parlor. (Clues: Victim's Planner, Notebook, Victim's Phone) * Examine Notebook. (New Suspect: Morgan Lightfoot) * Ask Morgan if the victim was being suspicious. (Result: Morgan goes hunting.) * Examine Victim's Planner. (New Suspect: Gabriel Abbney) * Ask Gabriel about dating te victim. (Result: Gabriel eats yogurt) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Jeremy's Texts) * Ask Jeremy about his threatening texts towards the victim. (Result: Jeremy goes hunting.) (New Crime Scene: Leather Couch) * Investigate Leather Couch. (Clues: Assault Rifle) * Examine Assault Rifle. (Result: Oil) * Analyze Oil (8:00:00) (Result: The killer drives a motorcycle.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Calm down Brooklyn. (Result: Brooklyn goes hunting, eats yogurt, and drives a motorcycle.) * Calm down Morgan. (Result: Morgan eats yogurt and drives a motorcycle.) (New Crime Scene: Tables) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Locked Suitcase, Camera Film, Torn Letter) * Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Gabriel's Paddle) * Ask Gabriel about his inappropriate toy in a public place. * Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Jeremy's Departure) * Question Jeremy about his departure from the victim. (Result: Jeremy eats yogurt and drives a motorcycle.) * Analyze Camera Film. (6:00:00) (Result: Marco's Video) * Ask Marco about his video towards the victim. (Result: Marco drives a motorcycle.) * Investigate Ruins. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Magazine Clip, Yogurt Cup) * Examine Magazine Clip. (Result: Brown Fiber) * Examine Yogurt Cup. (Result: Greasy Substance) * Analyze Brown Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears brown.) * Analyze Greasy Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a bee sting.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Night of the Unorthodox (2/6). Night of the Unorthodox (2/6) * Learn from Gabriel if the victim had anything. (Reward: x Green Bowtie) * Investigate Ice Cream Parlor. (Result: Erased Notepad) (Reward: x Burger) * Examine Erased Notepad. (Result: Location of Rest of Notes) * Investigate Office. (Result: Burnt Documents) * Examine Burnt Documents. (Result: 'Transformation') * Ask Morgan if she knows anything about the Night of the Unorthodox. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Ruins. (Result: Broken Bomb Pieces) * Move on to a new case now! Category:HellraisedHollow